


Opposing Teams

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family Conflict, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: It is less about Morgan's love for Bree and more about the loyalty of family, look out!





	Opposing Teams

“Say it!”  
  
Molly tried to speak while her air supply was dangerously close to being cut off; her hands trying to pry away the slender arm pinning her against a hip and trapping her in a head lock.  
  
The party was supposed to be a welcome home party for Kristina, a ‘congratulations’ for completing a project she could be proud of; instead, it had given Molly the opportunity to challenge Morgan’s girlfriend when their casual side conversation had taken a wrong turn.  
  
“Back off, Bree!”  
  
“Not until you say it!” Bree continued to still their girl fight, careless in her actions as their previously pristine appearances became wild and further evidence of their tussle, “You are going to let Morgan make his own decisions, and you’ll stop butting into our relationship!”  
  
“I am Morgan’s cousin and absolute best friend before everything else!” Molly used all the weight of her tiny frame to pull down on Bree’s arm and flip her to the ground, “I’m not going to let you or anyone else change that, got it!”  
  
“Oh, I got you all right!”  
  
Molly let out a loud growl while Bree came charging at her, the brunette getting an upper hand this time as she yanked on the cloud of her blonde curls and stopped her from trapping her in another lockdown.  
  
 _“I need you to try with Bree, Molly…I love her. Promise me.”_  
  
His voice struck her almost as much as Bree’s nails clawing at the back of her hand; a reminder of a promise she desperately wanted to retract as she felt Bree’s cockiness ignite a fire in her – the girl, who had a nervous breakdown which nearly broke Morgan, was the same asking for her to stand by as she destroyed him again.  
  
Molly released Bree with a final grunt filled shove, trying to straighten herself to a stand as Bree fought for calming breaths, “I’ll stop questioning your position in Morgan’s life the moment he truly forgives you for leaving him hopeless on that island.”  
  
“It’s not your forgiveness I’ve been looking for, remember that.” Bree tried to fix her appearance, adding with a piercing glare, “Ask yourself this, how could Morgan ever forgive me for the past when no one else will let him move on with our future?”  
  
Molly wanted to snap back, but it was impossible when she saw sincerity accompanying Bree’s thick tears.


End file.
